Two Magics, One Evil Revised
by kilnorc
Summary: When Yugi and his friends receive invitations to a certain school in England, they find themselves involved with a famous boy and the dangers of his world. Revision of Two Magics, One Evil original.
1. Letters

**Two Magics, One Evil 2.0**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.**

**Kilnorc: Alright, here I am with this. Now, to those who have read my profile, they know I've been mulling this over for a bit and I believe that now, it's a good a time as ever to start revamp. Maybe during this, I'll get back into the series more so I can do my other Yu-Gi-Oh! works.**

**I must warn you, old fans of this series, that some things will be quite different than the old series. You'll see them as I go one. Enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Letters**

_Tap-tap-tap_

A groan came from under the comforter.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Another groan came.

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

"Man, what _is_ that?"

Yugi Motou, resident of Domino City, Japan, and current King of Games slowly sat up in his bed, yawning loudly as he scratched his head. Blinking slowly, trying to get the eye crust out, he looked towards his window, where the tapping sounds had come from.

There was nothing. Not a single thing at the window.

"Did I imagine that?" Yugi mumbled, turning to his bedside table where a beautiful golden pyramid sat, linked to a thick chain loop, "Pharaoh...are you awake?"

The pyramid, also known as the Millenium Puzzle, glowed brightly for a few moments before a transparent figure appeared, sitting on Yugi's bed. He looked very much like Yugi. He had spiky hair that was made up of golden, lighting-tip bangs, dark hair in the middle, and six, purple-tipped spikes that stood in the air. However, while Yugi had violet-colored eyes, the larger version had a mixture of violet and crimson.

This was the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle, a spirit from ancient times with no memory of his past, and the only clues were other Millenium Items they had come into contact with, as well as a woman from the Domino City Museum named Ishizu Ishtar, who had called him Pharaoh. However, despite the loss of memories, the spirit had accepted being called Yami.

"Good morning, Yugi," Yami said with a smile, "Sleep well?"

/Well, yeah, except I heard-/

_Tap-tap-tap_

/That! What _is_ that?/

Yami turned to the bedroom window to see an owl, of all things, pecking at the glass.

"An owl?" the Pharaoh scowled, "It's the daytime, what's an owl doing out in the daytime?"

/I dunno. Maybe it's a special kind of owl?/

"Maybe," Yami rose from the bed and walked to the window, getting a closer look at the owl. It was a large, brown feathered owl with an envelope in it's beak.

"Yugi, it has a letter,"

/Are you serious?/

"I'm not lying...I think you should take over,"

/What, why?/

"Because there's writing on the envelope and it's addressed to you, apparently,"

The ancient spirit went back into the Puzzle and Yugi was back in his body. Curious about the owl, Yugi opened up the window and the bird hopped right into the room. Slowly and carefully, Yugi reached out and took the envelope from it's beak.

"Uhm...thanks?"

The owl hooted and flew off into the morning sky. Yugi closed the window and walked over to his desk, looking at the envelope. It _was_ addressed to him, and in green ink, no less.

/Go on, open it, Yugi/

_**Mr. Y. Mutou  
The Upstairs Bedroom on the Right  
Kame Game Shop  
Domino City  
Japan**_

"A letter with not only my address on it, but the exact location of my bedroom?" Yugi looked up from the envelope, "Why do I smell a prank?"

/Yes, it does look suspicious, Yugi, but who would do such a prank? Joey?/

"No," Yugi shook his head, "Don't get me wrong, Joey's good with messing with people, but he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Tea wouldn't play a prank, she's too nice. Tristan only messes with people with Joey helping him. Duke's too busy with his store. That only leaves two people,"

/I seriously doubt Kaiba and Bakura would go out of there way to prank you, Yugi. Kaiba's hellbent on beating us in a duel, and Bakura would rather kill us for the Puzzle/

"Good point...," Yugi looked at the letter again and shrugged, "Well, I don't know what's inside, but there's only one way to find out," he sighed as he began to rip the envelope open. Inside were two sheets of strange looking paper. One of them appeared to be the letter, while another looked like a list of some kind. Both of them were written in the same ink as the envelope.

Yugi's eyes began to scan the letter and as he read it, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Mutou,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

**Minerva McGonagall**_**  
Deputy Headmistress**_

_**PS: We are aware that you are somewhat older than the standard age for first years, but you will have to start out at year one anyway. We apologize in advance for this inconvenience.**_

_**PPS: Our Representative, Hagrid will be coming to escort you to Diagon Alley on**__** Monday.**_

Yugi stood there in the middle of his room in silence. He lowered the letter, a confused look on his face.

"What...in the world?" he looked at the other piece of paper, the one that looked like a shopping list.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

/That...is odd/

The young duelist exited his room and clambered down the stairs, "Grandpa...?"

"Over here, Yugi!"

As he reached the level of the Kame Game Store, he looked over to the counter to see his grandfather, Solomon, standing behind the counter, looking at a few different books, a pen in his hand.

_He must be checking inventory again..._ Yugi thought as he walked over, "Grandpa, I got this just a few minutes ago,"

"Oh, really?" Solomon asked, not looking up from his books, "New cards?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, it's a letter. An owl came and delivered it to me,"

At the words "letter" and "owl", Solomon snapped his head upward, eyes focused on his grandson. He saw the letter in his hand and pulled it over to him.

"Grandpa, I think someone's playing a weird prank on me," Yugi sighed and placed his head on the counter, "It's bad enough I get mobbed to duel random people, I get bad pranks delivered to me by owls...,"

"Yugi, this is no prank,"

The King of Games looked up at his grandfather, "Say what?"

"This is no prank," Solomon repeated, lowering the letter, "I was wondering when this day would come. For four years, I thought you were normal, but it seems that you aren't. Then again, after all you've been through...,"

Yugi frowned, "So, wait, what are you saying, Grandpa? There is a magic school?"

Solomon nodded and broke into a grin, "This is fantastic, Yugi! I have to call your mother right now, tell her the good news! She was worried when you didn't get your letter before!"

"What?" Yugi blinked, "Mom knows about this place? Then...you and her are?"

The short elderly man took a deep breath and reached over the counter, placing his hands on his grandson's shoulders, "Yugi, there is something about our family you need to know,"

-----

Joey Wheeler reached over and picked up the ringing telephone, "Hello?"

"Joey, it's Yugi! You will not believe what just happened!"

"Yugi-,"

"Don't worry, it's not a Shadow Game or anything like that, but still, you won't believe it!"

Joey glanced across the room at his little sister Serenity and his mother, each of them giggling like crazy. He then looked at two opened envelopes on the coffee table of his mother's house.

"Try me, Yugi...,"

-----

"This is garbage," Seto Kaiba muttered, crumpling the letter and throwing it into a nearby trashcan, "Mokuba, toss that out,"

His little brother looked at the letter in his hands. He and Seto had gotten one from a black owl that visited their mansion earlier that morning, but after reading it (and making sure it was safe to open) Kaiba disregarded them as nothing but a poor prank attempt of the mutt, aka Joey, and tossed his away.

Mokuba, on the other hand, was more open minded.

"Seto," the raven-haired boy looked up at his brother, "I dunno why, but I think we need to call Yugi about this,"

His brother scoffed, "The only time I'll call the runt is when it's time for me to duel him again. I lost my chance during the Battle City Tournament, and I won't waste my time giving him a social call,"

-----

Tea Gardner stared at the letter in her hand, blinking in confusion.

"I kinda expected it to be a letter of acceptance to a dance school, but I get this instead...," she tossed hers on the table and rubbed her temple, "Joey, you are the _worst_ prankster I know...and that's comparing you to Brian!"

-----

That evening, as the sun began to set, Yugi sat at the dining room table, mouth agape and his eyes wide as saucers. Yami appeared to him in his spirit form and waved a hand in front of his hikari's face, "Yugi? Can you hear me? Yugi!" he snapped his fingers, "Yugi, snap out of it!"

Yugi's mother and grandfather looked at the young man for a short time.

"Think that was too much at one time?" his mother asked Solomon, "It's like he left his body due to shock,"

_It wouldn't be the first time he's left his body..._ Solomon thought with a laugh, "Let him soak it in. When he's ready, he'll come back, just give him time,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, there's the first chapter of my revision of Two Magics, One Evil. I hope I can make this more feasible given what I know of original YGO and the Harry Potter book series. Of course, I'll still have my OC, the original Millenium Item that belongs to him, and his pet. Stay tuned folks, and wish me luck in this! **


	2. Giants, Goblins, and Gold

**Giants, Goblins, and Gold**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The weekend went by surprisingly well. After getting in touch with the others, Yugi and his friends gathered in his room. While he, Tea, and Ryou sat down, Joey stood around while Brian poked through the things in his room, obviously looking for a movie to watch or a game to play.

"So, are we the only ones who got these things?" Tea asked, holding up her letter.

"I think so, babe," Brian's muffled voice came from beneath the bed as he held up his own, "Hey, Yugi, you got any manga around here?"

"I got some back at my house, want me to go get 'em real quick?"

The American popped his head up and gave his friend a look, "I'm not into _that_ kind of manga, Joey,"

Tea rolled her eyes and waved her letter around, "So, does anyone wanna say anything about these?"

Joey and Yugi sighed, "Where to start...," they looked at each other.

Ryou looked between the two of them, "You two said you had something important to say about these so...one of you start,"

Yugi cleared his throat, "Well, that's my cue, I guess...,"

-Flashback-

_"I'm...a what?"_

_"A wizard, Yugi. Don't be so surprised, you shouldn't be!" Solomon wagged a finger, "After all you did since you completed the Millenium Puzzle, Pegasus and Duelist Kingdom, Malik's Rare Hunters in Battle City...you should be used to this sort of thing by now!"_

_Yugi's mother nodded, "So true, dear. You've made us so proud, and now that you've been invited, I can't imagine what else you can do!"_

_The King of Games turned to his grandfather, "She knows about...**him**?"_

_"Of course, I do!" his mother walked over and hugged him, "Your grandfather tells me everything that happens with you and your friends. Now, I don't approve that you constantly play in life-threatening games-,"_

_"Those usually aren't my fault...,"_

_"But, I'm so proud that you're a hero, as well as one of us,"_

_Yugi blinked in confusion as his mother hugged him, "One of us?" he looked up at her, "You mean you and grandpa are-?"_

_"Well," his mother pulled away and looked at Solomon, "Your father and I are, but unfortunately, Grandpa isn't,"_

_"How come?"_

_Solomon sighed, "Oh, some people aren't gifted with magic, but I don't really mind," he smiled happily, "It gave me more time to explore my love for games. Though, I still have contacts with the wizarding world,"_

_Yugi looked at his mother, "So...you and dad are wizards, too?"_

_His mother nodded, "Yes, son, we are,"_

_"If you guys are wizards...and there's a wizard world...then why aren't we living in it?"_

_Both his mother and grandfather looked at each other._

_"It's complicated, dear, but it's not really important," she said quietly as she ruffled his hair, "What's important is that you're going to Hogwarts! We were getting worried there, since you passed the right age and didn't show any ability...,"_

_Solomon nodded, "I wonder why it's shown up so suddenly?"_

-End Flashback-

Ryou, Brian and Tea looked at Yugi, all three of them were very quiet. Yugi sighed and turned to his friend, "Your turn, Joey,"

The blonde scratched his head, "Well, to put it simply-,"

"Or in your case, the normal way you tell things," Brian interrupted him, earning a deathglare and a smack upside the head from Tea.

Joey's eye twitched, "Anyhoo...apparently, my sister and I are both wizards and my parents are what they call pure-bloods, which makes us pure-bloods as well, and the reason we never knew is because neither of us showed magic and my parents lived in the normal world, then split up without telling us anything until just recently,"

Everyone sweatdropped as Joey ended his story and began gulping down breaths of oxygen.

"Joey, you're supposed to breathe, remember?"

"Shaddup...,"

Yugi looked at the others, "So, what about you guys? Anything like that?"

Brian, Tea, and Ryou shook their heads.

"Normal family,"

"Same here,"

"Ditto,"

"Huh...," Yugi clicked his tongue, "Go figure,"

-----

On Monday, Yugi and his friends gathered in the Motou's kitchen, waiting for this person called "Hagrid" to show up. Joey was bored, which was ironic considering his best friend owned a game shop which they lived above right at the moment.

"What do you think he's like?" Ryou asked, playing with his jeans, "What sort of name is Hagrid, anyway?"

Brian shrugged, "I dunno...bet you he's dressed in a big suit and acts all stuck up,"

Tea turned to him, "How do you figure that?"

Again, he shrugged, "I don't know...," he turned to Ryou, "Yo, Ryou, you're British...don't they act like that?"

Ryou held his head in his hand and shook his head, "Brian...,"

"Hey, I've never really met British people! The only things I know about England is that they have a queen, they have a word for cigarette which is taken as offensive in my home country, and that it's one of the top three perverted countries in the world,"

Everyone stared at him.

"Do I need to know how you know _that_?" Tea asked slowly.

"Hey, I saw it on a quiz on TV back home. It was on this video game channel...,"

"G4?"

"Yeah, how'd you know, Yugi?"

Yugi grinned, "Grandpa ordered the channel awhile back. He may be old school, but he loves video games just as much as everyone else,"

"Ah, I see,"

Joey leaned forward, "So, what were the other two countries?"

"Joey!"

"What? I'm curious!"

"Because you're a pervert...," Tea looked away, "I need some girlfriends...bad,"

Before Brian could tell Joey the other two most perverted countries, a violent quake shook the house, accompanied by a loud bang. The quake knocked the teens to the floor, as well as some of the pictures hanging around the walls.

"Tea, I've said it before and I'll say it again...thank you,"

Ryou, Yugi and Joey looked up and facefaulted when they saw Brian was laying on top of Tea, his face buried in he chest. Tea looked a little angry at him, but she tried to keep her cool.

"Brian, I know how we are...but if you do not get off, I will throw you out the window,"

"Yugi! Everyone! Come in here, would you?" Yugi's mother called out, "Hagrid is here!"

Joey looked at Yugi, "He's here? I didn't hear the doorbell or anything,"

"Maybe he was the one who cause the mini-bomb to go off," Brian winced, picking at his ear, "Damn!"

After making sure each other were okay, the small group left the kitchen and entered the living room, almost having a heart attack the moment they stepped foot inside the room. Standing just beside the fireplace, talking to Yugi's mother and grandfather, was a huge man with a long, shaggy beard. He wore a heavy coat with both a large amount of pockets and a large amount of patches.

Solomon turned to the others and smiled, "Ah, there you are. Children," he waved a hand to the large man, "This is Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts,"

Joey picked up his jaw and pointed at the large man, "This..is Hagrid?" he asked slowly, "He's...he's...,"

"Big," Yugi and Tea finished in unison.

Brian nodded, "_Real _big...,"

Yugi's mother smiled, "He may look intimidating, but he's very gentle," she turned to him, "It's good to see you, Hagrid, how long has it been?"

"Too long," Hagrid smiled under his beard and turned to Solomon, "How are you doin', Mr Motou, sir?"

The elderly man smiled and patted his chest, "The ol' ticker's getting some rough treatment here and there thanks to my grandson's adventures, but other than that, I'm doing just fine,"

Hagrid nodded and looked at the group of teenagers, his eyes locking onto Yugi, "He's a bit of a runt, isn't he?"

Yugi facefaulted.

"You shouldn't talk about size, pal," Joey muttered under his breath.

"Well, time to go," Hagrid clapped his hands, making the younger people jump at the sound it made, "Let's be off then,"

Tea turned to Yugi's mother, "Off..._where_...exactly?"

-----

"That...was rough,"

"I think I broke something. I can't feel my leg!"

"Brian, that's my leg!"

"Sorry, Joey,"

"My head...,"

Hagrid dusted himself off and turned to the pile of teenagers, who lay crumpled in a heap, "Sorry about that. Floo Powder usually doesn't make that happen," he said apologetically.

Joey sat up and rubbed his head, "I hope I don't get brain damage...,"

"Too late for that," Brian cracked before ducking to avoid Joey's backhand.

/Yugi, are you alright?/ Yami asked his partner through their mindlink.

/Yeah, I'm fine, Pharaoh...note to self though. If given the choice of taking an expensive plane ride to another country or throwing something into a fireplace and jumping into green fire...we take the plane!/

Ryou sat up and scanned the new place they were in. It was a dark place that looked very much like a bar, complete with a very dusty floor, mugs filled with drinks and smoke that hung in the air.

"Where...are we?" Tea asked as Brian helped her to her feet.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid replied, making sure they were alright.

Yugi frowned, "I don't remember a bar called that being in Domino,"

"Oh, we're not in Domino anymore," Hagrid said as he casually walked over to what looked like the back door, "We're in London,"

"WHAT?!" the five of them screamed, startling some of the patrons, including a twitchy man wearing a purple turban on his head, "LONDON?! _ENGLAND_?!"

Hagrid waved his hands, "Shush now, yer gonna cause a scene! Now, c'mon, you lot, let's go. We don't have a lot of time, I have to go pick up another newcomer to Hogwarts, so let's not dawdle,"

As they followed him out back, they came to a stop in front of a large brick wall that sealed the area off.

"Uh...okay, we're at a dead-end," Joey said slowly, looking at the small area they were standing in.

Brian turned to Tea, "I've seen horror movies that have stuff like this," he whispered, earning a glare and a slap to the chest from her, "Jus' saying,"

The sound of tapping made the two of them turn their heads to see Hagrid stuffing something back into his one of his many pockets. Before they could ask what happened, they watched as the brick wall in front of them suddenly began to break apart and spread out, giving them not only an archway of some kind, but a whole other world beyond.

As the group followed Hagrid through the archway, they saw a street that looked like one from centuries past, filled with people dressed in robes of different colors and strange shops. A loud slamming sound made Tea jump and turn to see the archway was now closed.

"Well," Hagrid took a deep breath and exhaled, "Let's go get your money, eh?"

A glint appeared in Ryou's eye and a small smile crossed his face, "Money, you say?"

The others moaned, _He's baaaaaaaack..._

Hagrid led them to a large, white building made out of marble (or so it seemed) that stood in what looked like the middle of the area. In the front, was a large golden sign that had the word Gringott's carved into the precious metal. As they approached a large pair of bronze doors, the kids caught sight of something odd and rather ugly dressed in a red and gold uniform.

Tea cringed and Hagrid took notice of the action. He dropped his voice as they passed through the doors, "Goblins. They're not very friendly, but they're clever as hell, goblins,"

They approached another pair of doors, but these were silver, not bronze, with words engraved on them.

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.**_

After reading those words, everyone but Hagrid turned to Ryou, who's eyebrow was twitching, but his smile was still present.

/If he's going to pull something, we may all pay for it/ Yami growled to Yugi through the mind link.

/I don't think even the spirit of the Ring would try something on the first try, Yami/

/Hmph/

-----

"I think I'm gonna barf...,"

"Here comes my breakfast!"

Tea winced as Brian and Joey scrambled out of the cart, which they had just rode on through a network of underground tunnels, and threw up. Their vomit splattered noisily against the stone floor, making Tea gag.

"Just be glad the vaults on this ledge belong to you," Hagrid mumbled as he climbed out of the cart that was piloted by another goblin, "Actually, it's just Yugi's and Joey's. You other three will have to get yer money exchanged back on the top level,"

"Then why the hell did we ride down here?!" Tea and Brian shouted while Ryou held his stomach, still feeling queasy from the ride down.

Hagrid seemed to ignore their outburst as he tossed a key to both Yugi and Joey, "Here ya go, lads. Griphook here will take you to yer vaults,"

The goblin who drove the cart guided Joey and Yugi the mentioned vaults, which were side by side and instructed them on how to unlock and open it. Glancing at each other, the two duelists took deep breaths, inserted their keys and turned the locks. When they opened the doors, both jaws hit the floor as their eyes widened in shock at what lay inside.

Ryou walked up to them, holding his stomach still, "Hey, you guys know how to solve motion sickn-," he stopped when he saw what was in the vaults. The Ring under his shirt glowed briefly and Ryou was no longer in control of his body.

Bakura, the Tomb Robber spirit rubbed his hands and moved towards the vaults, "Come to papa!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Brian tackled him to the floor, "Not here, Bakura!"

"Get off me!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's the second chapter. I decided to cut the Diagon Alley visit into at least two chapters. Hope ya'll enjoyed this one, peace out!**


	3. Adventures in the Alley

**Adventures in the Alley  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

After getting a fair amount of money, Yugi and his friends returned to the surface without much incident...unless of course, one counts Brian and Joey throwing up over the sides of the cart on the way up. When they returned to the first level, both Brian and Joey were glad to be back on solid ground. In fact, the first thing Brian did on their return was kneel down and kiss the floor.

Tea rolled her eyes and dragged him out of there, listening to his lips slide against the polished floor, squeaking as they walked out.

Joey laughed as he juggled the bag that held his wizard money, "This is great! Finally, I got some cash to my name! I'm actually glad my family's a pure-blood family...if they weren't, I wouldn't have this!"

"Just don't let it go to your head, Joey," Yugi warned, "By the way, I've been wondering something,"

"What's that, pal?"

Yugi stopped walking and looked at him, "If you're family's pure-blood, and they know magic, then how come they didn't help Serenity when she had to have that eye operation?"

Joey went quiet and everyone watched as his face scrunched up in thought.

"Hey, you're right! What the hell was _that_ about? If they could do magic, they could've just helped her out without me going over to Duelist Kingdom to win the prize money!"

Tea rolled her eyes, "First of all, Joey, I'm sure they had a good reason, and secondly, you didn't win the prize money. Yugi won the money and gave it to you!"

Joey waved her off, "You know what I mean, Tea. I'm just confused,"

"...and that's different from any other day...how?" Brian asked before quickly dodging another punch to the head, "Ha! Too slow, Joey!"

* * *

Hagrid had to go off to do Hogwarts business, but before he did, he explained to them how the monetary system worked in the wizarding world. The gold coins were called Galleons, the silver ones were called Sickles and the bronze ones were called Knuts. There were seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. It was simple, according to Hagrid, but not even Joey could keep the details straight. Luckily, Ryou wrote it all down...for some reason.

When Hagrid left, the gang split up to do their shopping individually, even thought it probably would've been better to stick together so they wouldn't get lost.

Joey and Yugi wandered around until they found a shop with a window filled with broomsticks that was surrounded by kids younger and smaller than them. They would've passed by without another thought, but when they heard mention of a game called Quidditch, they found themselves drawn to the shop and listened to the younger ones talk amongst themselves while they looked at the different brooms. They learned that the broomsticks were used in either racing or this game called Quidditch and that there were different models. One in particular was called a _Nimbus Two Thousand_, which was actually a beautiful broom.

"Hehe...wizard game, huh?" Joey nudged Yugi slightly, "Guess that means you have a new game to conquer, eh King of Games?"

"Joey!" Yugi ssh'ed him, "Quiet!"

"Aw, c'mon Yugi!" Joey said loudly, "What are the chances of these magic kids knowing about Yugi Motou?"

"Yugi Motou?"

"The King of Games?"

"Yugi Motou!"

"Is that Joey Wheeler?"

Joey and Yugi sweatdropped and backed away when they saw a surprising number of young people not only stare at them, but slowly moved towards them.

"Thanks a lot Joey," Yugi hissed, "You and your big mouth!"

"Hey, I heard these guys didn't know a lot about our world, how was I supposed to know?" Joey snapped back, "Any ideas?"

Yugi looked as more and more people advanced on them, "I have one idea...,"

"Run like hell and never look back?"

"Yeah,"

"Good plan!"

With that, Joey and Yugi turned tail and ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

On his walk through the Alley, Ryou ran into Serenity, who had come to Diagon Alley with her mother. While her mother was off to buy her a pet for school, Ryou and Serenity were having their own experience in Diagon Alley. Unlike their friends (or other half in Ryou's case), they were quite peaceful who enjoyed other things than games, which was handy because they found themselves in a large bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. They were able to buy the books on their lists, but they stayed awhile to check out the titles they had on the shelves.

To their surprise, the world of magic had book selections much like their own world. There were How-To books, there were fiction and romance novels, even some comic books. Ryou was interested to see if they had anything on the occult, but strangely, he wasn't allowed to buy any because he was too young.

To cheer him up, Serenity offered to buy him a comic book. Even with Ryou saying he didn't need one, Serenity just smiled and turned to the nearest witch employee.

"Excuse me," Serenity waved at her, "What comic selections do you have?"

The witch looked at them hard for a moment, "You're not from England, are you?"

Ryou shrugged slightly, "We're Japanese, but I was raised in England," he explained, his accent proving his story.

"Sorry, I don't have the comics you want," the witch waved them off, "Go on now,"

Serenity blinked, confused, "I'm sorry?"

The witch sighed and rubbed her temple, "We don't have pornography in the form of comic books like you all do in Japan, so you will just have to get those somewhere else,"

Both Serenity and Ryou blushed a little, "W-What?"

"I have a friend who went to Japan for a vacation and all they had in stores were pornographic comic books," the witch shook her head, "You may have an interesting history with magic, but you're just a bunch of perverts and I won't tolerate perverts in my store!"

With that, she ushered the two young people out of Flourish and Blotts.

Serenity stared at Ryou and Ryou stared back.

"What was _that_ about?" they asked each other at the same time.

Tea and Brian had an easier time. They weren't chased for some reason, and they weren't thrown out of a store, but they were buying their uniforms for Hogwarts. Brian had gone first, so he was waiting for Tea to get done trying on the clothes to find the right size for her.

T_hings I do for Tea..._ he thought, tapping the floor idly, _...boring as hell, though._

"How are you doing out there, Brian?" Tea asked from a nearby changing room.

"I'm doing okay," Brian said loudly, "Don't worry about me. I grew up with three sisters, I know how to be patient,"

"Wow, three sisters...must be rough,"

Hearing a new voice, Brian turned his head to the side to see another young woman around Tea's age walk by, carrying bags with the store's name on them. The girl had short blonde hair, which was about as long as Tea's brown hair, and she even had the same colored eyes as Tea did.

The girl looked at Brian and smiled, "Hogwarts?"

He nodded, "Yeah...first year,"

She frowned, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen,"

"Sixteen!" her jaw dropped, "First year, too? I'm sorry to sound rude, but is there something wrong with you?"

Brian facefaulted, "No, there's not...,"

The blonde grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry, like I said, but I was just wondering. I'm going into my fifth year at Hogwarts,"

"Oh, so you've been there awhile, huh?"

"Ever since I was eleven,"

"What's it like there?"

The girl began to reply, but before she did, Tea came out into the open, wearing her uniform.

"How do I look, Brian?" she asked, turning around, not noticing the other girl.

Brian looked at her, "Well, it's not your high school uniform, but surprisingly, it looks good on you,"

Tea stopped turning and looked at him, her eyebrow twitching, "What do you mean you're surprised it looks good on me?"

"Uh...,"

* * *

After an hour or two, the gang regrouped at one of the last stops they needed to make before they were ready. Joey and Yugi had their clothes torn and ripped, and Brian had a large bruise on his face. When Ryou and Serenity asked them what happened...

"Fans," Yugi and Joey murmured quietly, "Evil...fan...mob...,"

Brian glanced at Tea, who shot a look at him, and lowered his head, "Nothin'...,"

While Serenity checked to see how her brother was, Ryou looked up at the store they were standing in front of.

"Ollivander's, hm?" the white-haired teen scratched his cheek, "Well, let's get it over with, shall we?"

/Yeah, let's get it over with already, I wanna get back to that bank/

"No!" Ryou whispered quietly, "Bad Bakura! Very _bad_ Bakura!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Alright, there's the third chapter for this revision fic. I'm sorry it's somewhat short and blah, I'm still trying to sort things out for this version, so please bear with me. I would like to thank SuperHurricane for his review, which brought about an interesting point regarding Joey's family. I was able to use and answer that in this chapter. Later, folks!**


	4. Five Wands and a Worg

**Five Wands and a Worg  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Kilnorc: Don't ask about the title...I couldn't think of anything so...yeah, just go with it -sighs-**

* * *

"Geez, what a dump,"

"Joey!"

"Hey, I agree with him,"

"I don't care, Brian, don't say stuff like that out loud, you might offend someone!"

Brian and Joey looked at Tea, then at the shop they had just entered. It was a tiny place, and the only things inside besides them was a spindly chair and what appeared to be thousands and thousands of boxes stacked on top of each other, touching the ceiling.

"Somehow, I don't think they'd care," Ryou commented, noticing the amount of dust that covered the shop, "Is this place supposed to be closed or something? It doesn't look like anyone's been here for a long, long, long time,"

"Oh, don't worry, it's not closed," a soft voice greeted, making every single one of the teenagers jump at least three feet in the air.

An old man appeared from behind the stack of boxes and walked up to them. He had pale, wide eyes that sent a nervous chill down all their backs.

Yugi cleared his throat and bowed to him, "Hello, I'm Yugi Motou. My friends and I are here to buy our wands for Hogwarts,"

The other Japanese bowed and Brian gave a nod to the old man.

"Oh, you must be the ones I've been hearing about recently," the old man thought aloud, "I'm Mr. Ollivander, the owner of this shop," he looked at the group and rubbed his chin, "Yes...you!" he pointed to Yugi, "Young man, you're first,"

Yugi stepped forward and almost immediately Ollivander produced a length of measuring tape and started to measure Yugi for some reason.

"If you're looking for his height," Bakura started, taking over Ryou's body, "I'll tell you right now, it's midget size! Think hobbit!"

Yugi's eyes flashed and the small teen shot a glare at him. Everyone but Ollivander knew that it was Yami who was glaring at Bakura now. The old man looked Yugi over and walked over to the large stack of boxes nearby, while the measuring tape was still measuring Yugi all on it's own.

"It's alive!" Brian whispered mockingly, earning a nudge from Tea.

While the King of Games was being subjected to measuring by a possessed object, Ollivander rummaged through the stack of boxes for a short time. Finally, the tape stopped and the old man walked back to him, carrying one of the long boxes in his hands.

"Which hand is your wand hand?" he asked gently.

Yugi looked at him, confused, "Wand hand...? Uhm," he looked at his hands, "Well, I write with-,"

"It's alright, lad, take the wand," Ollivander interrupted, holding out a long, smooth stick.

Yugi looked at him for a few moments, then gripped the wand. Almost instantly, a warm feeling shot from his hand and into his arm.

"Whoa...,"

"Give it a wave, my young friend,"

Yugi blinked, "Okay...," he gently waved it and almost instantly a group of violet sparks burst forth from the wand's tip.

Mr. Ollivander nodded, snatched the wand away from him and placed it back into it's box, "Excellent, and on the first try no less!" he looked at the writing on one end of the box, "Phoenix feather, oak, 9 3/4 inches,"

"Hey, that thing's bigger than Motou," Bakura cracked, earning another glare from Yugi.

After Yugi, the others were soon subjected to the same treatment. Though, not all of them got the right ones on the first try, for some of them, it took a good, long time to find the right one.

Joey's wand was made of redwood, had a phoenix feather in it's core and was 8 1/8 inches long.

Tea's wand was made of ivory, had a unicorn hair in the core and was 6 1/2 inches long.

Brian's wand made of yew, had a dragon heartstring in the core and was 10 inches long.

Finally, Ryou's wand was made of elm, had a unicorn hair inside and was 7 inches long.

"Hey, what about my sister?" Joey asked, pointing to Serenity, "She needs one...,"

"No, I don't," Serenity shook her head, "Mom got me my wand when we first came here,"

Ryou looked at his wand's box, _My...such a little thing is capable of great power in this world..._

_/Does that really surprise you, landlord?/ Bakura asked via mind-link._

_Bakura..._

_/No, I'm serious! Why does this surprise you? The One Ring, while small, was a powerful artifact. The Millenium Eye is the smallest out of all the Items and it gave Pegasus great power.../_

_Bakura?_

_/What is it, landlord?/_

_How the heck do you know about the One Ring?_

_/I read, Ryou, I read. Does that surprise you?/_

_Honestly?_

_/Don't make me hurt you.../_

"Hey, Brian...,"

"Joey, don't-!"

A flash of light filled the air and Ryou snapped his head around just in time to see Brian go flying out of the front window of the shop.

"Brian!" Tea ran out the door to see if he was alright while Ollivander and Yugi looked at him.

Joey looked at them and tossed his wand to Ryou, who quickly caught it.

"He did it,"

* * *

After the little blasting incident at Ollivander's shop, the group decided to get the last thing on their lists...pets. It surprised them that a school, even a magical one, would allow them to keep pets there. Serenity already had her pet taken care of, so after giving her brother a hug, she left with their mother, who they ran into on the way to the petshop.

The Magical Menagerie, or so the sign said, was a large petshop that sat across the street from an ice cream shop. It looked normal enough on the outside, but on the inside, it was a whole different matter.

Every single inch of the walls was filled with cages of different sizes, and it smelled bad because of the animals in the cages. If the smell didn't get to the group, then the noise did. Squawking, mewing, every single noise imaginable was heard inside. Even though it was a wizard's shop, this was definitely a pet store.

After taking in some of the sights of the store, the group stepped up to the counter where a witch was standing, looking over some papers. She noticed them walk up to the counter and pushed the papers aside.

"Can I help you lot?"

"Yeah, we're here for some pets," Yugi explained.

The witch raised an eyebrow, "You don't say...," she looked at the group, "You lot aren't from around here, are you?"

They all shook their heads.

"We're from Japan," Yugi pointed to Brian, "...and he's American,"

Brian gave a V sign, "Yo,"

After the unneeded introductions and explanations, the witch led the group all around the Menagerie to pick out the right pets for them. The group saw rats that danced, a huge tortoise with a jeweled shell...

"I don't think so, Tomb Robber," Brian hissed, dragging Bakura away by his collar, "Don't make me pull it out to kick your ass!"

"Like you would," Bakura grinned, "Expose it to these mortals...that'd be so smart,"

"Grr,"

After what seemed like an eternity, almost all of them chose their pets.

Yugi picked out a large, lovely tan owl that he called Ma'at, after help from the Pharaoh for names.

Tea had a small owl with auburn feathers who went by the name of Hathor, which Yami had helped pick out once again.

Ryou, or rather Bakura, chose a large, intimidating black owl which he called Damien. This was probably due to the fact that the Tomb Robber had recently seen both the original and remake of _The Omen._

Joey, ironically, had chosen a black cat. He found out that his mother had bought Serenity a beautiful white cat, so for one reason or another, he picked out a black one. Unlike his friends, he didn't name it after an Egyptian deity or a character from a horror film. He named the cat Luna, after the black cat from _Sailor Moon._

"You watch _Sailor Moon_?"

"Shut up, Bakura, Serenity likes it,"

"Yeah, it's not a bad show,"

"_You_ watch it, Berg?"

"Grew up on it, got a problem with it?!"

Brian was the only one who hadn't picked out a pet yet. He wandered around the shop a few times, trying to find the right one for him, but he was having trouble. As he wandered around, he ran into the blonde girl from the robe shop before, the fifth year student. She was too busy looking over her own large, black owl to bother him. He didn't want to bother her, so he walked by and as he did, he could've sworn he heard her call it Mistoffelees.

What kinda name is that for an owl? he wondered, I shouldn't talk, given what my friends have named their owls...

A loud scratching sound reached Brian's ears, making the young American come to a halt. He looked down and found the source of the scratching. Kneeling down, Brian saw what was making the noise. It was a puppy, but he didn't recognize the breed of dog. It had dark fur, probably black or dark brown, with red streaks and a set of teeth that didn't belong with a cute little dog like that.

"Hey there, little guy," Brian whispered, "What kind of animal are you?"

"Hey, back away from that thing!"

Brian turned his head to see the witch from the counter walking up to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's _dangerous!_" the witch said in a scolding tone, "I don't know why I ever bothered to take the damn beast in, it was so stupid of me!"

"Beast?" Brian scoffed, "It's a little puppy dog, why call it a beast?"

The witch stared at him, "Puppy? You think this is a _puppy_?"

Brian nodded.

"Well, it's not,"

"Then, what is it?"

The witch glance at the pup, "It's a worg,"

"A _worg_?" Brian blinked in surprise, "Really now? That's interesting,"

"You know what a worg is?!"

Brian looked at the pup, "Well, I read a lot on mythology and fantasy fiction. The word "worg" is a term for wolf, and it's used in many things. In _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, worgs, or wargs as they're sometimes called, are huge wolf beasts. In the Old Norse mythology, worgs can relate to a giant wolf like Fenrir,"

The witch stared at him.

"Anyhoo, he doesn't look all that bad," Brian stuck his finger in the cage, "Come here, little guy,"

"Don't do that you idiot!" the witch cried out, startling nearby customers, "You'll get-,"

She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the worg pup walk right up to Brian's finger and let the American scratch him. She stood there, shocked, as it just let him do that instead of biting or clawing him as it did with numerous customers before.

"H-How?"

Brian shrugged, "I'm good with animals," he looked back at her, "Hey, how about I take this little guy off your hands?"

The witch's eyes bulged, "Are you insane?"

"Nah, just disturbed," Brian laughed, "Look, I need a pet and you need to get rid of this little guy,"

"Uh...w-well...," the witch stammered, trying to get her thoughts together, "You...could have it for ten Galleons,"

"Sweet, you got yourselves a deal!"

After paying for their pets, Yugi and his friends left the shop with their new friends. As they walked away, the blonde girl from the store watched them closely, petting her owl.

"Well, this will be interesting, don't you think, Mistoffelees?"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Alright, there's this chapter. Now, to those of you who are not familiar with my previous incarnation of this crossover, my OC had a Worg as a pet, and while I am quite familiar with the rules of pets in the school, I have not had a single bad thing said about the wolf-creature. In fact, a lot of my fans like the beast and my OC, so I thought I should keep him around.**

**The girl with the owl is for a friend of mine, whom I promised an OC slot in this series from before but I never got around to it so I thought she'd like to be here. I just hope I got the owl's name spelled right...**


	5. To Kill Time

**To Kill Time**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! **

* * *

September 1st had come at last, and after a long, non-magical plane ride from Japan, Yugi and his friends, accompanied by Joey's mother and Yugi's grandfather and mother, arrived in London. From the airport, they took a couple of cabs to King's Cross Station, where according to the older family members, they would take a train to Hogwarts.

After placing all their belongings and pets on trolleys, the children followed the adults to a certain part of the station. When they reached that point, the adults decided to give them a few pointers for this school.

"No electronics,"

"What the hell?! That means there's no TV there!"

"Well, Brian's lost it...,"

"No pranks, they seriously frown on that...Joseph,"

"Aw, ma...,"

"Always listen to your teachers,"

"Do we have to?"

"Joey!"

After an eternity of tips and warnings, the group of would-be students found themselves passing through a magical barrier that separated the platform they were supposed to go to, Platform 9 3/4, from their world. Once on the other side, Joey and Brian looked back and decided to test the barrier out again.

"Joey, check it out. I'm in the magic world," Brian jumped through the barrier, "Real world!" he jumped back, "Magic world, real world, magic world, real world, magic-OW!"

Joey watched as Brian was soon dragged away by Tea, who had a firm grip on his ear.

"Poor guy...,"

* * *

"I still can't believe this is actually a real deal," Joey murmured as he took a seat on the train. He and his friends had put away their things and were waiting for the train to start moving.

"Same here, but when you think about it, Joey," Ryou smiled slightly, "When you think about all we've been through: Pegasus, Marik and his Rare Hunters," he shrugged, "It really shouldn't be that much of a surprise that this world of magic and wizards actually exists,"

Yugi nodded, "That's true,"

Brian cleared his throat, "Guys?"

Everyone looked at him.

"You guys do realize that we can't all fit in this compartment, right?"

That's when the rest of the group realized that they were all bunched together. After sharing a light laugh, they all left the compartment and tried to figure out who shared one and who shared another. Tea, Yugi and Serenity decided on one compartment while Brian, Joey, and Ryou decided on the one behind them.

"Not bad, plenty of space," Brian patted the seat cushion underneath him, "Believe me, I'd love to be with Tea, but this works out too,"

"Why's that?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow.

Brian grinned and pulled out his deck from his jacket, "Joey, let's have a duel. I got some new cards and I want to test them out,"

An identical grin crossed Joey's face, "Sounds good,"

"I don't think you can," Ryou interjected, waving his arms around the compartment, "There's no table, here you two,"

"No table?" Brian's grin widened, "Joey, I do think we have a table here,"

"Yeah, I think you're right," Joey nodded slowly, "So right,"

The two duelists turned to Ryou and the ivory-haired young man could see an evil glint in their eyes.

"W-Why are you two looking at me like that?"

* * *

"Bye Grandpa, bye mom!"

"Bye Yugi!"

"Behave yourself!"

"Bye mom!"

"Take care, honey, watch after Joey and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid,"

Yugi, Serenity and Tea waved goodbye as the train pulled out of the station, leaving the adults behind them. They were going to miss them, but they had a feeling that their time at Hogwarts would help them cope with it.

"I'm so excited," Serenity clapped happily, "This is going to be fun, I can tell!"

Tea nodded, "I wonder what kind of people we're going to meet once we get there,"

"Who knows. I'm interested in the kind of games this magic world has. I've read about a few already,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Yugi grabbed his Domino backpack and pulled out a couple of magazines from the Wizarding World, "There's Gobstones, which is a lot like marbles, except when you lost a point, you get sprayed by nasty goo or something,"

"Ew," Serenity and Tea moaned in disgust.

"There's Wizard's Chess, which is a lot like normal chess, except the pieces move on their own,"

Tea chuckled, "Bet Kaiba would like that. But, I really don't see him playing that without looking it over with a microscope trying to find the batteries,"

"True," Yugi laughed, "Anyway, there's also some card games like Exploding Snaps...,"

"What's _that_?"

"Not sure, but according to my sources, they're like normal playing cards, except the cards you play with can explode at random. So, if you're trying to play solitaire or build a house of cards, there's a chance that the cards will explode when you start or when you're almost done, or even right in the middle of the game,"

"Yugi, mind if I look at some of those?"

"Not at all, Tea,"

Tea grabbed the magazines and looked through them, her interest rising with each one she saw.

"I wonder if Brian and Joey have seen these yet?"

"I dunno, but I'll go over to them later and see,"

"What are they doing, anyway?" Serenity wondered aloud.

Tea shrugged, "Knowing them, something stupid,"

* * *

"Fellas, I really don't like this,"

Joey shuffled his deck, "It's okay, Ryou, it's only for this one duel. Once it's over, you can get up,"

"But-,"

"Ryou, you're a table now, and table's don't talk, so no talkies!" Brian cut him off as he shuffled his own deck.

Tears rolled down Ryou's face as he was forced onto his hands and knees so that Joey and Brian could use his back as a tabletop since there were no tables around.

/Note to self: Banish these idiots to the Shadow Realm after this.../ Bakura's voice growled from the Millenium Ring.

Please don't, Bakura!

/You're too soft, landlord, that's why you're a living table for these fools!/

"Awright, ready Brian?" Joey asked, placing his deck on Ryou's back.

Brian nodded as he placed his deck on Ryou's back and drew his hand, "Surprised we actually have room on Ryou's back to duel, but hey, I'm not complaining,"

"Why would you be complaining?"

"Hush, table!" Brian looked at Joey, "You wanna go first or should I?"

"I'll go first!"

"Alright, let's duel, Joey!"

**J: 4000  
B: 4000**

Joey drew his first card, "Let's see...I think that I'll summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in attack mode, place two cards facedown, then end my turn," he wiped his nose, grinning, "Not bad, eh?"

"Not bad. Predictable, but not bad," Brian drew his card, "I know that one of your facedown cards is Scapegoat,"

"Oh yeah? How do you know that, smart guy?"

"I've seen you duel, Joey. Panther Warrior cannot attack unless you sacrifice a monster on your field, and whenever you use Panther Warrior, you almost always use Scapegoat to use it's token effect to attack with him,"

Joey looked at him, annoyed.

"What?"

"Just do your turn, Mr-I-Know-Everything-About-The-Godfather-Of-Games-And-His-Deck,"

"Alright, alright," Brian looked at his hand, "I summon Necro Gardna (600/1300) in defense mode, place one card facedown, then play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy...," he looked at Joey's facedown cards, "...the one on the right!"

Joey flipped the card over to reveal Kunai with Chain before sending it to the Graveyard.

_The other **must **be Scapegoat_ Brian thought as he looked at Joey's other card, _It's okay, though, I know how to counter Joey's deck._

"You done?"

"Yeah,"

"My turn, then," Joey drew his card, Necro Gardna's power isn't so big...does it have a special effect? he looked at his hand, I should probably destroy it before he has a chance to activate it... he reached down and flipped over his remaining facedown, "I activate Scapegoat!"

"I knew it!" Brian reached into his pockets and pulled out a few coins, "Here, use these for counters,"

"Thanks," Joey placed the four coins alongside his Panther Warrior, "Next, I'll sacrifice two of them so that I can summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode!" he declared as his favorite card appeared on the field, "Next, I'll sacrifice one of my other tokens so that Panther Warrior can attack your Necro Gardna,"

Brian shrugged and placed his card in the Graveyard, "No big deal,"

"That's what you say now, but since you're open," Joey grinned, "I'll attack you directly with Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

**J: 4000  
B: 1600**

Brian growled, "You're lucky you brought that out, Joey...,"

Joey wiped his nose, "Yeah, Red-Eyes never lets me down!"

_We'll see about that, Joey_ Brian thought with a grin, "You done?"

"I place one card facedown and end my turn,"

Ryou groaned from under the dueling field, "How much longer is this going to take?"

"About one more turn, don't worry,"

_That's what you think, Joey. You always do get a little big headed when Red-Eyes comes out..._ Brian drew his card, "I activate my facedown card, Solemn Wishes! Now, everytime I draw a card, I gain 500 Life Points!"

**J: 4000  
B: 2100**

Joey folded his arms, "Why didn't you activate that on my turn? You coulda gotten more points this turn,"

"Shaddup," Brian looked at his hand, "Anyway, I summon my Silent Swordsman LV 3 (1000/1000) in attack mode and I'll attack your remaining Scapegoat token,"

Joey grumbled as he gave Brian back his coins.

_That shortens his choices of using monsters for sacrifices, but I gotta protect myself..._ Brian looked at his hand again, "I place one card facedown and end my turn,"

_First, he has that weird Necro Gardna thing, then this Silent Swordsman...where'd Brian get these cards?_ Joey thought as he drew his card, "I activate my facedown card, Metalmorph!"

"Aw crap," Brian facefaulted, "I know where this is going,"

"I equip this to my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, then I sacrifice my Dragon in order to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2400) in attack mode!" Joey held up the V-sign, "Booya!"

"This is gonna hurt me, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah!" Joey nodded rapidly, "I attack your Silent Swordsman with Red-Eyes!"

"Oh man, you killed him..." Brian grinned and flipped over his facedown card, "Not! I activate Waboku, meaning my monster and my Life Points are safe!"

Joey's eye twitched, "I end my turn,"

_Something's wrong with Joey. He's not playing like normally. I wonder what's wrong with him?_

"Earth to Brian, you in there?" Joey reached over and knocked on his friend's head, "Yo!"

Brian smacked Joey's hand away, "i'm thinking, I'm thinking,"

"Well, at least draw!"

"Fine," Brian drew his card, "My Solemn Wishes increase my Life Points again...,"

**J: 4000  
B: 2600**

"Next, I activate one of my Silent Swordsman's effects! By sending him to the Graveyard, I can special summon a more powerful monster," Brian fanned out his deck, grabbed a card and placed it down on Ryou's back, "I summon Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300/1000) in attack mode!"

Joey looked down at the improved level monster, _Okay, he has definitely gotten some better cards..._

"Next, I play the Spell card, Card of Sanctity! That means we both draw cards until we have six cards in our hands,"

"I know how it works," Joey waved him off before drawing a full hand.

"Don't forget, everytime I draw a new card, I get more Life Points,"

**J: 4000  
B: 4600**

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me!" Joey gawked at the point increase, "Seriously?!"

Brian grinned, "Sorry, Joey, but you should know by now that I'm like you, I don't go down without a fight! Speaking of fights, I think it's time I do some of my own for once. First, I play Brain Control! By sacrificing 800 Life Points, I'll take control of one of your monsters, so hand over Red-Eyes!"

**J: 4000  
B: 3800**

Brian grinned as the powerful dragon was transferred to his side of the field, "I'll attack your Panther Warrior with your Dragon...,"

Joey cursed under his breath as his monster was sent to the Graveyard.

**J: 3200  
B: 3800**

"Next up, I'll attack you directly with Silent Swordsman LV5!"

**J: 900  
B: 3800**

"My turn's over,"

_Okay, this is getting annoying. I had him on the ropes, now I'm gettin' my ass kicked!_ Joey drew his card and looked at his hand, "I'll discard my Brigadier of Landstar (900/1200) and then I'll attack your Silent Swordsman with my Dragon!"

"Wrong again!" Brian wagged a finger, "i activate Necro Gardna's effect! By removing him from the Graveyard, I can negate the attack of one of my opponent's monsters. Guess that means that your Dragon fails,"

"Alright, alright...get you next time though!" Joey looked at his hand, "I place two cards facedown and I end my turn,"

Brian drew his card, increasing his points again.

**J: 900  
B: 4300**

"I activate my Swordsman's effect and sacrifice him to summon Silent Swordsman LV7 (2800/1000), it's strongest form yet!"

Joey looked at the new card, "It's got the same power of my Red-Eyes!"

"Damn right! I hate to do this, but the best victories are in need of sacrifices of the troops, so I'll attack your Dragon with my Silent Swordsman! With the both of them having the same power, they're both destroyed!"

"I don't think so," Joey flipped over one of his cards, "I play my two facedown cards! First, I play Graceful Dice!"

"Forget it!" Brian pointed to his Swordsman, "My monster's other effect negates all Spell cards on the field, so Graceful Dice Fails!"

Joey's eye twitched again, "Awright, but I still got Skull Dice, and that's a Trap card, so that can still work! Just need a-," he paused when Brian held out a dice, "Where do you get these things?"

"I'm a packrat,"

"Oh..okay," Joey rolled the dice and laughed when it came up on six, "Your Silent Swordsman's power is decreased by 600 points!"

Silent Swordsman LV7 (2200/400)

"Aw crap," Brian smacked himself in the head, "That means that Red-Eyes kills my Warrior!"

"Got that right!" Joey grinned, "End your turn?"

"I place one more card facedown and I end my turn,"

Joey drew his next card, "I summon my Marauding Captain (1200/400) in attack mode, and I use his Special Effect-,"

"Which allows you to summon a Level 4 Warrior monster from your hand to the field, and the other effect protects that monster and all other Warriors from destruction,"

"Bingo," Joey plucked a card from his hand, "I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in attack mode, and then I'll attack you directly with all three of my monsters!"

**J: 900  
B: 0**

"Aw, dammit!" Brian threw his cards onto the seat, "I almost had you! I was so _close_!"

Joey laughed, "Don't mess with the Godfather of Games!"

Brian facefaulted, "One of these days, the Warlord's gonna get you, Joey Wheeler!"

"Bring it on, pal!" Joey looked down at the field, "What was your facedown, anyway?"

His friend turned it over to show Reinforcement of the Army.

"Ouch,"

"Yeah, ouch," Brian sighed, then shrugged, "Oh well, that was fun. Kinda dull when it doesn't involve duel disks, huh?"

"Yeah...,"

"Excuse me," the long forgotten human table cleared his throat, "If you're done, can I get up now?"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Alright, that chapter's done. I wanted to have at least one duel in this story...so why not have one to kill time on the train ride? Anyhoo, did my best with the duel, but if I have any mistakes, I'm sorry.**

**Later ya'll!**


End file.
